


No More

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 6
Relationships: Michael Jones & Fiona Nova
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	No More

Anger is a solitary emotion. Michael has been the angry one in the group for a very long time now. 

But now a young girl joined them and she is as pissed off as he is. Both being from the East they had a kinship between them and other that their leader, Jack whom everyone listened to, Michael was her escorter everywhere. He showed her all of the work they built the last ten years. All the heists, the stunts, the fooling around. And he sprinkled that information at some point during the commute from one place to another. They got very close, in that way.  
Fiona was very confident. She jumped into the action unafraid that she would lose. She became a great breacher and everyone relied on her for that skill.  
Michael as the explosives expert, worked together with her in missions. Through that collaboration, their bond strengthened. Fiona was her own person and through watching her, Michael mellowed out. He found that his anger was not that overwhelming anymore. He freaked out when he calmed down immediately after a mission. The next mission he felt the same relief as before. And the mission after that.  
Baffled, he knocked on her door. She was getting ready for a night out with her girlfriend.  
“Fiona, I have to tell you something before you go.”  
“Well, I'm not going for another half hour so firstly calm down… What?”  
“I feel better. I mean, I’m not angry anymore. Well, I am but controlled. Um, how to say this, thanks?”  
Fiona smiles.  
“It was not intentional, but I’m glad I have helped my new big brother.”  
Michael smiled wide and asked silent permission to hug her. She let him.  
She left for her date and Michael went back to his room. He fell on the bed face down and turned upwards.  
He loved the Fakes family. But no one made an effort to stop his raging, to his memory. They feared and encouraged his rage. No one in the Fakes had ever told him no more when it came to raging.  
It has not gone away, he can still feel it underneath his skin, simmering.  
“No more,” Michael mumbled. "Wouldn't that be something. No more anger."  
He would hate that. To never be angry again. He was scared that he would lose it forever, even if he knew deep down that was not true, he was scared it would happen.  
He was staring at his ceiling when his phone beeped.  
He pulls it out of his pocket and glances at it.  
‘I’m guessing you’re worried right now,’ Fiona texts him, “go to your Gavin and maybe you’ll calm down.”  
Michael lets out a sharp laugh. He giggles as he’s calming down.  
“Hey, thanks.”  
“No problem big bro. You owe me a drink.”  
“Fine. Bring your gf with. I’ll judge her if she’s good enough for ya. ”  
“Fuck no. She’s gonna dump me if I do that Michael. Anyways. Don’t worry, be happy.”  
Michael recognised she closed the conversation and got up. He crossed the room and left.


End file.
